t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan/Roleplay
Jesus christ fine. Watever ignore the past 5 or so rps by me then. All I want to make clear is that all Flame needed to do was roleplay Nettle sneaking out on the rc roleplay, then actually use his name in here instead of "the riverclan cat." You have to understand my thought process here. All Flame said was "noone interupt I have been planning this for a while, then procede to roleplay as Snowleaf attacking "a Riverclan cat." Now at first I was like "ohshe straight up attacked me and Ender, ok then, as we are the only to who actively roleplayed leaving the riverclan territory, and were the only ones invited on the patrol." So I responded accordingly then she proceded to roleplay again, this time roleplaying as a riverclan cat that she did not name, so I thought she was trying to control Otter or Fire. Then I looked back at where she said "noone stop me," and I was like wtf you can't just do that. Then when she said that wasn't what she was doing, I got even more confused, posted my roleplay response which was really bad cause I didn't know what the fuck was happening, and then this shitstorm started. Then I completely forgot about her saying not to interupt, so when she posted her attacking Nettle, I was like oh ok I guess I'll join in why not. So I defended, now this shit is happening. Just so you know Nettle is still getting in shit when he returns and now I have a basis to do what I was doing inthe first place. Nothing changed.Whitestar 20:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh my god White. I specifically said in the roleplay (and very strictly, on chat as well) /NOT/ to interfere. I'm completely fine with Nettle getting in trouble. And White, it's my ''decision whether I want him to get in trouble or not. He's ''my ''character, and I have every right to do what I want to with him. End of discussion. I'm tired of having pointless arguements with you. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 21:11, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Wow you literally missed the entire point of me putting this here didn't you?Whitestar 21:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Flame, it's not your decision on whether or not Nettle gets in trouble. It's Otterstar's decision, since he's the leader, if you didn't remember. And, White, if you forgot about how you weren't supposed to interfere (and I don't know how you could, honestly) then that's your fault. Don't throw blame around for your own mistake. ~Aquila No I wasn't throwing blame on her for me forgetting, I was stating that the entire ordeal would have never happened if she actually used Nettlecloud's name in the first place and roleplayed him leaving Riverclan territory.Whitestar 21:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) It is ''my decision, Aquila. God, I'm sick and tired of this bullcrap. It really pisses me off, and I'm actually considering leave right now.. Nettlecloud is my character, as I've said before, and I have every right to keep him from getting in trouble or not. Besides, White, you never even asked my permission to catch Nettlecloud out of camp. It pisses me off alot that you just went and did something without asking me first, and I'm sure alot of other users would feel the same way. Now End of the freaking discussion. Damn... — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 22:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shuush guys. Is it really a huge deal? Just think about what you're arguing about. Does it need to be threatening like I'm going to leave this wiki. Guys, just srsly, cut it out. Again, just think about it.☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Dark, it's not a threat. White shows no respect for me or my characters at all, and I'm getting sick of it. I'm allowed to feel that way, correct? Okay then. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 22:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC) How is it your decision whether or not consiquences are put in place for your character's actions? That is 100% the leader's decision. And secondly, I was not aware that I needed your permission to roleplay anything that has to do with your cat. For your information, we are all equals, which means that I do not need your permission to catch Nettlecloud outside of Riverclan, and neither does anyone else. You cannot control the entire roleplay that happens around your character. Paths cross and other people make decisions that affect your character, that is what makes roleplay interesting. If you wanted to control the entire story around your character, write a fanfiction. It is your decision whther or not your character does something that could get them in trouble, however it is not your decision whether or not they get in trouble for doing that thing. Besides, this entire argument is completely off topic from what I originally stated, which you still seem to be unable to grasp.Whitestar 22:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so, White, are you going to write a roleplay or not? If you're not then you've left me in a spot in which I can't do anything. Also, I saw what Flame was doing as well and I was just as confused, butI decided to wait for her to clarify who 'the RiverClan cat' was instead of just barging in, because I suspected Flame wasn't trying to control anyone, since that's not something she does at all. Your lack of patience isn't an excuse, White. You could have also asked her instead of causing this shitstorm, which, oh, what a surprise, involves YOU AND FLAME for the 100000th time. I swear you two can't be in the same room without killing each other. ~Aquila You know what, you just do whatever for the roleplay cause I don't know what to do. Start it off however you want.Whitestar 21:07, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Someone continue the roleplay on this page or start on a new day. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 21:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC)